El amor es ciego
by Ares-sama
Summary: Ella era la princesa de Kohona, la descendiente de una honorable linea familiar y una chica con un gran futuro. El era el hijo del peor criminal de su aldea, y nadie apostaría a que tendría un futuro prometedor. Pero por alguna razón Sarada estaba decidida a que Boruto estuviera a su lado, a que la amara y por mas que este intentara huir poco a poco comenzaba amarla.
1. Amor es ciego

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos — bla, bla, bla —

Pensamientos "bla,bla, bla"

 **Amor Joven**

* * *

Sarada siempre lo estaba observando desde la distancia, a veces intentaba acercarse pero algo dentro de ella se lo impedía, tal vez era su típica timidez, o sencillamente el hecho que todos parecían querer evitar que ella estuviera cerca de él.

Nunca lo veía sonreír, nunca lo vio realmente ser feliz y eso solo generaba más inquietudes dentro de ella. Sarada era la hija de un gran héroe, eso decían todos en la aldea, el séptimo Hokage Sasuke Uchiha, su abuelo fue otro gran héroe el cuarto Hokage Kizashi Haruno, si Sarada provenía de un verdadero linaje de héroes eso sin mencionar su prestigioso clan.

Y todos en la aldea la trataban con respeto debido a eso, pero ella deseaba algún día que ese respeto se diera debido a sus acciones como una gran Kunoichi. Todos la admiraban en la academia, no podía evitar hablar de lo fuerte que podría llegar hacer, de cómo podría superar a su padre, todos lo hacían menos él.

Sarada deseaba en el fondo de su corazón que entre todas las personas solo él la admirara, que él le dijera que era increíble, por tonto que fuera Sarada estaba teniendo un profundo flechazo de la única persona en este mundo que no sabía que existía.

Cuando era época de San Valentín estaba decidida a llamar su atención, entonces se le ocurrió preparar unas galletas de chocolate, era lo único que el comía seguidamente, pequeños trozos de chocolate y cuando salió de la academia ese mismo día ella fue a la cocina en su casa, la mansión del Hokage dentro del barrio Uchiha, y las preparo con tal esfuerzo que estaba realmente orgullosa de eso,

Al final preparo seis galletas, al final estaba todo listo, las empaco en una bolsa con listón digna de aquella época, a sus once años Sarada Uchiha estaba decidida a ir a regalar aquel detalle al chico rubio tonto que nunca la reconocía.

Boruto era testarudo la mayoría del tiempo, y sobre todo orgulloso, en la academia era el mejor en muchos campos, solo siendo superado por Sarada pero la chica sabía que solo lo superaba en campos teóricos, en lo que correspondía a la acción era realmente mejor el niño rubio.

Sarada se sintió tonta, cuando salió de su casa, de su barrio y llego a las grandes calles de Konoha se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde vivía su compañero de la academia.

Y solo fue a investigar, realmente no sabía dónde hacerlo, podría preguntarle a las personas y fue a hacerlo, primero con sus maestros de escuela que logro encontrar pero todos ellos se negaron a darle algún tipo de información, solo se limitaban a decirle que lo mejor era que se olvidara de ese chico, que lo ignorara totalmente y sería mucho más feliz.

Sarada nunca comprendió aquello pero siguió investigando. Si no más recordaba decían que Boruto era un lejano pariente de clan Hyuga, tal vez si iba al barrio de los Hyuga sabría algo sobre él.

Y en la entrada a dicho barrio, recordó las palabras de su abuelo Fukagu sobre nunca ingresar en esa zona de la aldea si no era supervisada, nunca comprendía la razón de ello y mucho menos porque debería tener cuidado, si todos en la aldea la trataban también.

Sarada no lo pensó dos veces, estaba en una misión de categoría S para su corazón, camino por las vacías calles y no encontró a nadie, o eso pensaba varios pares de ojos desde la distancia la observaban.

Sarada sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y termino en el suelo, tenía un fuerte dolor y tomo con su mano para revisar que había ocurrido, cuando vio que se trataba de una roca lanzada en su contra, tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo por su frente.

—¡Pero vean a quien tenemos aquí! —

Una voz conocida para Sarada, era una de las chicas Hyuga de la academia y la acompañada otras dos compañeras. Sarada nunca antes había tenido problema con ellas, generalmente eran demasiado cordiales con la pequeña Uchiha en la academia.

—¿Qué haces acá Uchiha? No tienes bastante con obligarnos a tratarte como de la realeza en la academia —

—¡Oigan eso no es!…—

Sarada no alcanzo a discutir con ellas tres, cuando una de estas le dio una fuerte patada en su rostro, le rompió la nariz y realmente se molestó por eso, intento levantarse para defenderse pero fue tomada del cabello y tirada nuevamente al suelo.

Sarada intento proteger la bolsa con las galletas, pero era demasiado inútil, las tres niñas parecían estar demasiado entretenidas dándole patadas en el suelo, como si se tratara de algún tipo de animal.

Una de las chicas tomo la bolsa con las galletas.

—Vaya parece ser que la pequeña princesita está enamorada —

Acto seguido tiro las galletas al suelo y comenzó a pisotearlas.

—!OIGAN USTEDES¡ déjenla quieta o las hare pagar —

Un grito se escuchó por toda la galleta y el trio de chicas miró asustadas a la persona que acaba de aparecer y comenzaron a correr.

Sarada miro a un chico de cabellos rubios acercándose lentamente y la miraba desde una distancia prudente.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente y tomo la pequeña bolsa con las galletas destruidas adentro, luego camino cerca de Sarada y deposito la bolsa a su lado e intento proseguir su camino ignorando a la chica en el suelo.

—Son para ti —

Susurro en voz baja Sarada mientras intentaba buscar sus gafas las cuales había perdido en medio del ataque, la pequeña Uchiha no tenía mala vista al menos no demasiado, pero era preferible no durar mucho tiempo sin ellas para evitarse algún dolor de ojos.

Boruto se detuvo en seco y miro a la chica detrás de él, buscando con desesperación algo que había perdido y él sabía perfectamente que era, ya que acaba de pisarlas por accidente, el chico intento ignorar las palabras sobre para quien eran las galletas y tomo las gafas del suelo y se acercó nuevamente a la Uchiha.

—¡Ten! —

—Muchas grac…. Están destruidas —

—No fue, mi intención prometo que te las pagare —

Sarada las tomo y lo miro con algo de molestia pero sobre todo desilusionada no había dicho nada con respecto a las galletas aunque sinceramente tonta Sarada se dijo, a quien le iban a importar unas galletas destruidas.

—Te llevare a mi casa —

Dijo el joven rubio mientras se agachaba y le daba la espalda a la joven Uchiha, esta lo miro con sorpresa.

—No puedo llevarte a tu casa te meterías en problemas por estar cerca de mí, además tienes que limpiarte esas heridas —

Como si Boruto supiera leer su mente solo dijo, y ella accedió a subirse sobre este. Con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y apretando con fuerza el cuello del chico, comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia rumbo desconocido para la pelinegra, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto en todo el camino tampoco había dejado atrás sus galletas las a cuales apretaba con fuerza su empaque y sus gafas que estaban guardadas en su respetivo empaque en su cintura.

Llegaron al final de la calle para luego comenzar a ingresar dentro de un callejón, había una pequeña casa humilde, y con respecto a las demás mansiones que estaban en aquel barrio esta definitivamente era la peor.

Sarada pensó que tal vez era una especie de almacén y que Boruto la había traído a ese lugar para que pudiera limpiarse tranquilamente sus heridas.

—Llegamos —

Susurro en voz baja, y la Uchiha entendió las palabras, aquella casa que se caía a pedazos era donde vivía el rubio, hasta los sirvientes de los Uchiha tenían mejores casas.

Ingresaron a la casa en silencio, Boruto ni siquiera tuvo que sacar las llaves para abrir la puerta, solo la corrió como si nadie intentara ingresar a robar en esta, aunque era claro que nadie le interesaría hacerlo.

Caminaron por varios segundos en silencio, hasta que Sarada miro el interior en verdad, el lugar no tenía la mejor de las higienes eso sin mencionar como todo el lugar parecía estar totalmente desolado, si no más recordaba Boruto tenía una hermana pero no parecían haber señales de ella.

Sarada se enfocó en un pequeño mural de fotos, lentamente observando con detalles todo ese lugar, habían fotos de una chica peli azul de ojos plateados, era una Hyuga pero no la había visto antes, esa mujer tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras abrazaba a otras tres chicas, algo le llamaba la atención y era que su madre Sakura Haruno estaba en esa foto con una sonrisa igual de grande o mayor que las demás.

Nunca antes había visto a esa mujer en una foto con su madre, era extraño, las otras personas en esa foto eran Tenten y Ino-san, ambas excelentes Shinobis y viejas amigas de su madre.

Pero lo más intrigante era la Hyuga parecía realmente llamativa y no lo decía por esa vestimenta tan liberal.

En el mural habían muchas fotos, demasiado llamativas, mucha gente de la aldea en cada una de ellas, pero una le llamo la atención era la mujer Hyuga anterior pero al lado de un chico rubio de cabellos largos. Nunca antes había visto tan peculiar pareja, porque era obvio que lo eran.

—Ves algo que te guste. —

—Bueno, yo es cierto…. Quiero decir lo siento Boruto-kun no era mi intensión mirar algo que no debía —

Boruto la ignoro por unos minutos, parecía pensar con determinación lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—Dijiste que esas galletas eran para mí, bueno que esperas para dármelas —

El rostro de Sarada se ilumino bastante, parecía ser que a Boruto no le importaba que sus galletas fueran solo migajas así que tomo la bolsa y la estiro pero el rubio no la tomo de inmediato.

—Las personas en esa foto son mis padres —

—¿Tus padres?¿Tu madre era una Hyuga? Por eso vives aquí en este… acogedor hogar —

—¿Acogedor? Qué manera tan educa de decir que vivo en una mierda de lugar —

—Boruto-kun no deberías tener ese lenguaje, si tu madre… —

—Mi madre no está en casa, no lo ha estado desde que mi hermana nació, tu madre la metió en un profundo calabozo —

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Mi madre nunca haría algo así —

Sarada comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, la mirada de Boruto la intimidaba demasiado, y llego al punto en estar contra la pared con gran temor ante la mirada.

—Claro que lo hizo, yo vi con mis propios ojos como lo hacía, —

—Por qué lo haría—

—Porque mi madre Hinata Hyuga se obsesiono por el amor que tenía por mi padre—

—¿Tu padre? —

Sarada estaba contra la pared mientras Boruto ponía sus manos contra esta, aprisionando cualquier intento de salida.

—Si mi padre, el mayor criminal de la historia de Konoha, Menma Uzumaki —

Sarada entro en un pánico enorme en esos momentos, ese hombre, Menma había asesinado a los tres Sanín legendarios. Ahora entendía por qué todos detestaban a Boruto, por que le prohibían acercarse a él.

Pero algo dentro de Sarada no cambio en vez de eso se reforzó mucho más.

—No me importa —

—¿Qué dices? —

Ahora era Boruto quien estaba realmente asustado por la transformación de la chica.

—Tal como escuchaste Boruto, no me importa quien fue tu padre, o los problemas entre nuestras madres, ayudare a tu madre, si lo que dices es cierto ella no hizo nada malo —

—Como que no hizo nada malo se enamoró de un peligroso criminal acaso no vez que... —

Boruto no pudo terminar aquella palabra porque Sarada a sus once años le habia dado un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Ahora tomaras las galletas y las vas a disfrutar —

Boruto estaba en shock, no podía creer que eso estaba pasando, tomo la bolsa por instinto y sintió que acaba de perder una pelea.

—Son solo migajas —

Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo de Sarada pero eso no le importó.

—Te dije que las tomaras, te las vas a comer o te golpeare ¡Shaanaro! —

Esta niña estaba igual de demente y sicópata que su madre.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.**

Mi nuevo fic, sera corto os prometo. Tampoco he abandonado mis demás historias seria incapaz de hacerlo, pero en verdad quería realizar este escrito desde hace tiempo, un gran giro a la historia.

No olviden dejar su comentario y leer mis otras historias.


	2. Coqueteo

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos — bla, bla, bla —

Pensamientos "bla,bla, bla"

 **Coqueteo**

* * *

Boruto a sus catorce años era lo que toda chica quería tener en Konoha, alto, rubio con esos ojos azules cielo, sin mencionar una típica personalidad de chico malo, metido en problemas constantemente que ya muchos proponían que sería un digno sucesor de su padre Menma.

Si en verdad, él era lo que muchas chicas en Konoha querían, solo había un problema y era su No novia declarada Sarada Uchiha la hija del Hokage, ella era en verdad un gran peligro cuando se trataba de que alguien intentara acercarse al rubio con claras intenciones de ganar su corazón y su atención.

Boruto siempre había ignorado este tipo de cosas, sobre todo porque sencillamente se había cansado de alejar a Sarada de él, desde ese día que conoció sobre quien era y como vivía la chica estaba empeñada en tener algo que ver con su vida y al igual que su hermana menor era la única persona que permitía acercase tanto a este.

Se había acostumbrado, en las mañanas cuando salía a su entrenamiento a verla a ella en la entrada con esa sonrisa, comenzaban siempre a caminar en silencio hasta que Boruto se desesperaba por este y la saludaba con un tipo "no tienes otra cosa que hacer" y esta solo le respondía ampliando su sonrisa como si el hecho que el comenzara las conversaciones fuera una gran victoria.

A veces era demasiado tarde, regresaban de los entrenamientos y él llegaba a su casa para encontrarla a ella con ese tonto delantal color naranja con un sapo verde dibujado obra de su hermana Himawari y esa tonta sonrisa preguntándole que quería comer, al principio Boruto se asustó, luego intentaba sacarla a insultos a su casa y al final el último año luego de tantos fallidos intentos desde cambiar la cerradura de la puerta y las ventanas sencillamente Boruto llegaba y como si fuera un restaurante hacia un sinfín de peticiones tontas que ella cumplía.

Siempre con un tic en el ojo comía mas por obligación que otra cosa, los primeros años desde que se graduaron como genin, Boruto intentaba no morir por la comida de Sarada la cual había heredado los dones culinarios de su madre, esto se debía a que a veces Sarada le daba de comer parte de su comida en la academia y comprendió que madre e hija no sabían cocinar.

Boruto quería decírselo, sabía que si le hería sus sentimientos de esa manera ella no volvería, y una vez lo dijo, no recordaba el motivo pero era obvio que fue una pelea demasiado horrible todo comenzó con el tema de sus madres y termino con horribles insultos, Boruto no vio a Sarada en toda una semana ni siquiera en el entrenamiento y al final compro un tonto peluche de una babosa para que no pareciera un regalo romántico y fue a dárselo a ella en su casa.

Espero hasta altas horas de la noche y trepo por el árbol cercano a la ventana de Sarada, rezo a todos los dioses que no estuviera el Hokage ni su lunática esposa y toco la ventana de Sarada, ella abrió él se disculpó y le lanzo el peluche.

Ambos se miraron y Boruto no pudo evitar mirar las quemaduras y cortadas en las manos de Sarada, intento ignorar esto y Sarada quería sonreír hasta no más poder, al final él se había disculpado.

Todo iba perfectamente hasta que Boruto noto que Sarada estaba en su ropa interior de conjunto negro, este se sonrojo y Sarada intento coquetear pero se ruborizo tanto y tartamudeo que termino golpeando a Boruto. Luego de todo esto el chico nunca más crítico la comida de su amiga fastidiosa.

Ahora ambos a sus catorce años se preparaban para presentar el examen Chunnin, era algo absurdo a Boruto no le interesaba hacer tal cosa, el sinceramente tenía poco interés en ser un Shinobi más allá de las obligaciones que se le imponían.

Konoha no era más que una prisión para él y nunca supo por qué motivo, no era como si eso mantuviera a su padre a raya nada lo hacía realmente y no creía que le importara.

Boruto solo se encontraba mirando el viejo templo abandonado de los Uzumakis, siempre se había preguntado por que sentía que algo en ese lugar lo llamaba además había intentado escapar de Sarada cuando esta le suplico que ingresaran a los exámenes.

—¡Boruo! —

Adiós paz y tranquilidad pensó el rubio mientras se preparaba para recibir el fuerte abrazo seguido de un golpe del hombre de Sarada.

—Sabía que estabas aquí —

—Sarada, ya te lo he dicho… —

Pero Boruto no pudo terminar sus palabras, por alguna razón Sarada estaba vestida con una mini falda, tenía una camisa que dejaba mucho a su imaginación y una chaqueta de cuero sobre sus hombros, parecía en verdad una chica rebelde, ahora lo sabía sus padre lo iban a matar culpándolo de que había corrompido a la princesa de Konoha pero por alguna razón sentía que eso ahora no importaba.

—¿Te gusta? —

Pregunto ella de forma coqueta mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de Boruto el cual seguía sentado intentando mantener la calma total.

—Bueno yo… creo que ya pasamos por esto —

Susurro entre sonrojos, e intento mantener la calma la última vez termino con un fuerte golpe en el rostro, tenía que tener cuidado sabía perfectamente que Sarada sentía algo por él, pero Boruto siempre le había tenido estima una estima que a veces intentaba pasar esa línea que el mismo había marcado.

—Es una propuesta, entra conmigo a los exámenes Chunnin —

—Sarada, ya te dije que no me interesa si quieres busca alguien más —

—Boruto te recuerdo que no hay más equipos en la academia fui la única que quiso hacerte contigo los demás están llenos —

—No me interesa Sarada, ahora vete —

—Si ingresamos a los exámenes, te prometo que seré tu chica mala —

Boruto alzo una ceja y sintió que estaba camino a una verdadera trampa, sabia que tenia que callarse e irse lo más lejos posible en esos momentos.

—¿Es otro de tus intentos para ser mi novia? —

—No, me refiero a tu chica mala —

Sarada se acerco al oído de Boruto y mordio lentamente su lóbulo.

—Entiendes —

El Hokage lo va a matar, el clan Uchiha lo va a matar, los Harunos lo van a matar, Konoha entera lo va a hacer. Boruto será hombre muerto, él quiere a Sarada lejos de su corazón, y por consiguiente de su cama pero en verdad, por más que quería, por más que deseaba salir huyendo le hizo caso a su estupidez

—Es un trato —

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Un pequeño adelanto, de lo que preparo para este fic, una verdadera Sarada enfocada en conquistar a Boruto y un chico que intenta mantenerse solo.

Como saben este fic se basa en el mundo alterno de Road ninja

En otros temas estoy muy ocupado por eso no he estado actualizando los fics mas grandes.

Agradecimientos a todos por sus comentarios.

Roxas

olgamoo30

Sakura De Uchiha

HiNaThItHa.16241

sxem-yui28

master1941

Adriss

J.

Muchas gracias por todo.


	3. Ella

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos — bla, bla, bla —

Pensamientos "bla,bla, bla"

Antes que todo quiero expresar mi agradecimiento por todos los comentarios que ha recibido este fic.

 **Ella**

* * *

Los pasos se escucharon por toda la pradera, mientas un joven de cabellos rubios corría por esta, los gritos de personas persiguiéndolo y de un gran números de explosiones que comenzaron escucharse.

El sonido de las katanas, los kunais y los shuriken chocando entre sí. El rubio se enfrenta a la mayoría de ellos, mientras la peli negra intenta desesperadamente llegar a donde se encuentra.

Una explosión se escucha más cerca, sabe que es una trampa, sabe que los han traicionado y nuevamente los gritos de auxilio son ignorados. Y ve con horror como es su propia gente quien hace semejante acto de barbarie, Sarada grita con fuerza con dolor y en medio de llantos y lamentos grita el nombre de su amado, grita una y otra vez el nombre de Boruto con fuerza.

Un par de ojos rojos la miran, ella le devuelve la mirada grita con rabia y odio el nombre de su padre se atacan mutuamente ella quiere salvarlo, quiere protegerlo solo quiere estar con él, ambos luchan, ambos combaten y…

Sarada se despierta con fuerza, sudando completamente todo su cuerpo, asustada y con gran pánico aquella fría pesadilla.

Se levantó con debilidad intento caminar lentamente hacia el espejo de su habitación, y prende la luz de la habitación y se mira en el espejo para ver con horror su demacrada cara, está asustada eso es cierto ese sueño se sentía tan pero tan real.

Quiere saber cómo se encuentra el, quiere ir a verlo e intentar nuevamente ocasionara que el sienta algo por ella, no le importa sus advertencia sobre ir de noche a su casa.

Ella intenta organizarse, pero tiene que ingresar al baño de su habitación, intenta no ocasionar ruido se lava el rostro varias veces.

Sabe que hay cosas que Bolt no puede controlar con respeto a ella, una de esas es cuando usa faldas, ella las detesta pero quiere llamar su atención, además a estas horas de la noche solo el, la vería, solo le importa que él se fije en ella nadie más. No importa lo que digan los demás miembros de su generación, incluso sus mayores ella solo quiere estar con él, verlo sonreír de esa manera tonta pero divertida que pocas veces pero muy valiosas le ha sonreído a ella.

Esta demasiado fría la noche. Sale del baño, se pone la ropa escogida, para intentar que sus piernas no tiemblen por la temperatura se pone unas largas medias negras.

Sarada mira en todas las direcciones cuando abre la ventana no hay nadie y comienza a saltar de un techo a otro en dirección al barrio Hyuga.

Los segundos pasan que luego se convierten en minutos, rápidamente pero con gran preocupación sigue avanzando, desde lo lejos ve la rustica casa de su amado, eso no le importa a ella, tiene la debilidad por el amor, eso era cierto tal vez en verdad era una enfermedad aquel sentimiento.

Paso con suma precaución las barreras del clan del ojo blanco. No era un secreto que ellos la detestaban y a todo el clan Uchiha, pero esos problemas no le importaban en realidad Boruto no era oficialmente un Hyuga.

Paso por silencio por las casas y llego a su objetivo, levanto el tapete de bienvenida y tal como esperaba estaban las llevas de la casa, no era un secreto que la hermana menor de Boruto tenía un serio problema de seguridad pero no es como si alguien se atreviera a ingresar a esta residencia.

No alcanzo a dar dos pasos dentro de esta hasta que sintió un objeto filoso sobre su cuello, ella lo miro hay estaba él, tranquilo a salvo, y eso la calmo y aunque la situación diera para muchas interpretaciones ella estaba acostumbrada a ser recibida de esta manera.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, ambos miraron que tenían los ojos rojos, Sarada de su pesadilla, pero sabía que su rubio estaba así de llorar en las noches, ella no dijo nada solo toco la punta de la espada y la intento bajar lentamente con algo de oposición de Boruto, pero al final consiguió que la bajara, él la puso en un costado y luego se miraron fijamente.

Boruto se acercó y prendió una vela para iluminar la sala, Sarada ingreso sin decir nada a esta. La vela fue puesta sobre la mesa y Sarada no sabía que hacer realmente, siempre era de esa manera salía de su casa con un gran plan pero llegaba a este lugar y terminaba totalmente confundida, llena de nervios. Tal como decía su amiga Chocho era el típico comportamiento de una virgen y eso era totalmente cierto.

Boruto tocio en voz baja y la miro alzando una ceja, era obvio que no quería hablar pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que preguntaba "qué demonios haces acá".

Ella se acercó a este lentamente e intento tomar su mano, pero este de inmediato retrocedió, ambos estaban realmente sintiendo el aire pesado.

Sarada estaba frustrada, Boruto había aceptado su trato, al menos de no ser novios pero era obvio que ya tenían alguna relación, faltaba un mes para los exámenes Chunin y las cosas tal como ella las había planeado no iban como quería, realmente nada había cambiado.

El silencio comenzó hacerse molesto.

—Bueno yo… —

—Tuviste una pesadilla no es así —

El hablo y ella se sorprendió de una gran manera, no esperaba que el la descubriera tan rápidamente pero se sintió realmente a gusto, Boruto la conocía a pesar de su falta de tacto, ella asintió en silencio, quería lanzarse a sus brazos y que este le abrazara.

Boruto por otra parte tenía su respiración controlada, o eso intentaba. Sarada comenzó a notar algo extraño en el, vio sus ojos, no la miraba fijamente como siempre, no esta vez Boruto parecía totalmente concentrado en sus piernas, en su cadera.

Y un gran sonrojo surgió de su rostro a la vez que una sonrisa triunfante.

Boruto se acercó con una mirada extraña, Sarada se asustó un poco y retrocedio, este llevo sus manos a la cadera de ella y la atrapo. Ella se puso realmente nerviosa, algo no estaba bien en su rubio.

Boruto intento controlarse pero sus manos comenzaron abajar lentamente por la falda de Sarada y ella comenzó a temblar lentamente, y comenzó a subir lentamente. Sus piernas temblaron Boruto la estaba tocando pero algo en eso no le estaba gustando, este no era él.

Sarada entro en pánico y Boruto reacciono de una forma violenta, el forcejo se hizo entre ambos y terminaron sobre la mesa. El rubio estaba sobre ella y ella lo miraba con temor, pero Sarada se controló hasta que vio un par de lágrimas cayendo de los ojos azules.

Boruto oculto su mirada en el pecho de Sarada y comenzó a llorar lentamente. Esta se limitó abrazarlo.

Los rayos del sol la obligaron a despertarse, estaba acostada en el sofá siendo abrazada por detrás por el rubio, anoche no paso algo más entre ellos, algo había hecho que Boruto reaccionara de esa manera y no le había gustado para nada aun así cuando se acostaron en silencio abrazados en el sofá podía sentir como el la besaba por el cuello y sus manos sin preguntar y sin vergüenza alguna la habían tocado de una manera tan delicada que parecía una porcelana a punto de romperse.

Sarada no quería levantarse, ni apartarse de él. Pero algo en ella comenzaba a preguntarse si estaba llevando al rubio al límite con su incesante coqueteo, tal vez Boruto se estaba controlando y no sabía cuándo podría explotar e intentar tomarla. Sarada estaba decidida a ganar el corazón de Boruto pero ahora buscaría otros métodos que no fueran solamente lujuria, aunque tuviera mucha hacia el rubio no quería las cosas de esa manera, lo iba hacer feliz, lo iba a proteger incluso si era de su padre, ella evitaría ese sueño. Ella lo haría feliz.

Sarada se volteó lentamente y puso su cabeza entre el pecho del rubio mientras este seguía durmiendo tranquilamente y se negaba a soltarla.

* * *

Primero que todo gracias por sus comentarios, muchas gracias n.n

Debido a que este fin de semana estaré actualizando TODAS Y TODAS mis historias. no podre responder sus comentarios lo siento pero es la falta de tiempo. Por ahora ando actualizando por orden pero si veo que alguna historia comienza a recibir notificaciones para que la actualice primero créanme que sera la prioridad.


	4. Ley del Hielo

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos — bla, bla, bla —

Pensamientos "bla,bla, bla"

Ley del hielo

* * *

Sarada sonreía con gran sentimientos de triunfalismo puesto que la última semana había sido sencillamente beneficiosa para su corazón, lo primero fue demostrar que podía pasar tres días sin visitar, hablar o incluso observar a Boruto, el plan consistía en ignorarlo y vaya que había funcionado mas de bien.

El primer día fue el más difícil para la chica puesto que estaba acostumbrada a pasar sus tardes con el rubio tonto, era una costumbre fuerte para ella algo que se había acostumbrado hacer por los últimos años pero tenia y estaba decidida a conseguir no ir a verlo.

Y a eso se dedico en todo el día no paso, no fue ni siquiera se atrevió a mencionar el nombre del rubio en sus labios, y estuvo a punto de rendirse, tenía que ir a correr y asegurarse que este no estuviera con nadie más, era posesiva como su padre con respeto a su madre.

Cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse en la noche del primer día, abriendo lentamente la ventana de su cuarto ya a altas horas de la noche, noto a cierto rubio en las ramas de un árbol cercano observándola, ella sonrió ante la sorpresa fingió no verlo, y que solo estaba tomando algo de aire, cuando hizo esto cerro con fuerza la ventana y pudo haber jurado que una gran grosería en su contra salió de los labios del rubio pero eso no le importaba.

Había comprobado algo Sarada de una u otra forma Boruto había notado su ausencia a pesar de las cientos de veces que este le discutía que a veces cuando ella solo iba a verlo en silencio se daba cuenta que ella no estaba ahí.

El segundo día de su plan de ignorarlo por tres. Fue el más divertido para Sarada, Boruto estaba en la entrada de su casa a pesar de las miradas de todos los Uchihas, ella estaba impactada el esta hay esperándola, con su uniforme de entrenamiento.

Su madre la miraba con gran ingconita en todos los años que ellos eran equipo de dos, este nunca se había atrevido a pasarse por su casa y para el disgusto de la matriarca del clan Uchiha sentía como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo cuando Menma era su compañero de equipo.

Ella quería saltar sobre su compañero y restregarle un gran abrazo mientras le decía que en el fondo si le importaba, pero no. Sarada apretó con fuerza sus manos y comenzó a caminar como si no hubiera visto a Boruto enfrente de su casa.

Eso impresiono a su madre ya que a disgusto para Sakura ella comprendía que su hija estaba perdidamente enamorada, los demás Uchiha celebraron en silencio aquel acto, y Boruto bueno este estaba demasiado furioso y pobre el alma que se cruzara en su camino.

Todo el dia Boruto se dedico a perseguirla a llamar su atención, el rubio no aceptaba que lo ignoraran, pero en el fondo era que sencillamente se acostumbro a su ruidosa amiga y novia auto proclamada.

Llego a un punto en ese dia que Boruto llego a coquetear abiertamente con otras chicas y Sarada con un fuerte tic en el ojo intento ignorar eso, ella mentalmente fue anotando nombre de las que conocía, y recordando el nombre de aquellas que no, ya que no dudaban en dejarse sobrepasar por el rubio y ellas aprovechaban para tocarlo, eso no lo iba a perdonar Boruto Uzumaki era su propiedad.

Pero se aguanto y prosiguió por su plan.

Tercer día de su plan y el ultimo, Sarada se levanto y observo en la entrada de su cuarto un ramo de flores, estuvo a punto de irse de para atrás, estuvo a punto incluso de llamar a su madre y padre a gritos, pero por suerte recordó que este último no estaba y eso tal vez justificaba el motivo por el cual el ramo pudo haber sido dejado en su entrada.

No sé lo que hice pero perdóname

Att Boruto

Sarada iba gritar de la emoción, quería hacerlo con fuerza pero se contuvo, era unos hermosos tulipanes podría incluso jurar que conociendo al rubio que había obligado a Inojin ayudarlo, algo como sus típicas amenazas, pero eso no importaba. Celebraba en su cuarto bailando para todos los lados con su ramo.

Cuando por fin se canso de celebrar decidió organizarse, tal vez el rubio la estaría esperando en la entrada de su casa, pero no fue así. El no estaba bueno Sarada dos milagros en un día era mucho pedir.

Todo el día Sarada paseo por todas las direcciones de la aldea, fingiendo estar aburrida pero en el fondo buscaba desesperadamente a Boruto, y no había señales de este, tal vez ahora él le estaba haciendo lo mismo y eso le comenzó a molestar.

Bueno las cosas entre ambos siempre habían sido raras, pero tenía fe que las cosas comenzaran a mejorar, decidió conquistar su corazón y por eso decidió darle espacio demostrarle que no estaba tan empeñada en obligarlo a amarla.

Fue cerca de las 6 de la noche ya cuando Sarada se dirigía a su casa que apareció enfrente de ella por medio un jutsu de invocación la joven Himawari con una vestimenta de gala, tenia esos extraños vestidos que usaban los mensajeros en los cuentos de Hadas, la niña parecía disfrutar de su disfraz y toco una pequeña trompeta que era más bulliciosa que otra cosa, era un alivio que el callejón estuviera totalmente solo.

La más joven entrego una carta que al observarla era más una invitación. Sarada observo a Himawari que parecía más interesada en seguir jugando con su vestimenta que dando explicaciones.

Era una invitación de Boruto para que lo viera en el bosque de la muerte, a la Uchiha esto le sonaba realmente mal muy mal. Tal vez el rubio quería pelear o hacerle un reclamo, tal vze quería solo gritarle sin que nadie los viera.

Pero ella era Sarada Uchiha y huir no estaba en su lenguaje, así que tomo marcha al lugar indicado a su mayor velocidad posible.

La sorpresa de Sarada cuando llego al lugar indicado d bosque de la muerte que en esos momentos no parecía para nada terrorífico, era como si le hubiera tomado todo el día organizar el lugar. Y una sonrisa calidad apareció en su rostro.

Enfrente de ella estaba Boruto, con un atuendo que definitivamente era para comérselo con la mirada y vaya que lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, pero solo se limito a sonreír en silencio.

Boruto no dijo nada solo estiro la mano y Sarada gustosamente la acepto, caminaron en silencio a lo que parecía ser un pequeño picnic que había hecho el rubio, todo el lugar estaba decorado toscamente y sin gracia alguna, definitivamente esto era trabajo de él. Y eso era lo único que le importaba. Tal vez debería usar la ley del hielo mas seguida con él, pero por ahora lo iba a recompensar desde mañana nuevamente volviéndose su sombra como era la costumbre.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Estado realmente ocupado y ese motivo ha hecho que tarden mis actualizaciones, no me he olvidado de mis fics y espero subir el final de "sobreviviendo al compromiso antes de final de año" si señores ha llegado el momento de iniciar una segunda temporada para este fic. En el amor es ciego quiero decir que es mi fic en el cual intento escribir o que los personajes sean románticos claro que tendrá su drama pero a diferencia de los demás este que leen ahora el amor joven es lo principal.


	5. Celos

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos — bla, bla, bla —

Pensamientos "bla,bla, bla"

Celos

* * *

Como explicar lo que sucedía. Ni él lo comprendía, solo tenía la certeza total y absoluta que no le gustaba pero para nada toda aquella situación, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas el sentimiento que salía de su corazón pero basa en que realmente.

Boruto no sabía lo que tenía con Sarada, esa extraña relación de amistad que desde niños habían tenido, contra todo pronóstico y a la vez algo que muchos esperaban, era algo contradictorio sus padres habían sido grandes amigos, pero su padre Menma Uzumaki los había traicionado, luego su madre y así las cosas se fueron envolviendo y él se convirtió en el hijo de dos personas nada apreciadas por la aldea.

Pero aun así, Sarada lo veía como su mejor y más grande amigo sin mencionar que era su autoproclamada novia, tenía que aceptarlo Sarada era posesiva digna de ser una Uchiha, no le gustaba para nada que él estuviera demostrando el mas mínimo interés en otra persona. Lo peor de todo es que Boruto lo aceptaba, llego a un punto donde sencillamente se acostumbró a eso, pero siempre decía que eso era tonto, estúpido, los celos es para la gente insegura pero sobre todo para las personas incapaces de confiar en alguien más.

Boruto siempre se había dicho que nunca se vería en una situación como esa, jamás lo haría. Él era una persona con un gran orgullo, además de eso no tenía motivo para estarlo, es cierto él y Sarada se habían besado, compartían momentos románticos y aunque la idea le asqueaba la mayoría de las veces él era quien los hacía.

No eran nada, no tenía motivo alguno para estar alguna vez Celoso…

Entonces porque estaba literalmente sobre el tejado de una casa observando a la distancia la casa de los Uchiha, observando a Sarada siendo alagada por sus primos y otros miembros del clan Uchiha.

Maldito Mitsuki. Su mañana había comenzado tranquila y descomplicada, como era habitual lo primero que había hecho fue organizar a su pequeña hermana Himawari para su misiones genin, su hermanita era una de las cosas que más amaba el rubio en este mundo, esa niña era la prueba viviente que existía la bondad pura en este mundo.

Luego de realizar sus deberes puesto que no tenía misiones el día de hoy, sencillamente se quedó en su demasiado humilde casa descansando hasta que escucho ese infernal sonido en la puerta.

Al principio pensó que era Sarada pero luego vio a ese maldito demente, esa sonrisa de psicópata, ese pelo de tan blanco como la nieve y tan digno de alguien levantado entre los muertos, esos ojos de serpiente y definitivamente sus palabras como si las pronunciara la misma víbora que era su padre.

No mal interpreten, Boruto tenía en un alta estima a Mitsuki es más lo consideraba un amigo y entre más lejos estuvieran el uno del otro, mas aprecio le tomaba al hijo de uno de los tres legendarios Sanin.

EL problema era el siguiente Mitsuki es como ese tío lejano que viene a visitarte cada cierta temporada, donde es divertido tenerlo en tu casa un par de días el problema es cuando decide quedarse demasiado tiempo. Con este chico era igual, a los diez minutos estás pensando en cometer un asesinato.

Tal vez por eso Boruto cuando abrió la puerta y lo observo su primer acto fue cerrarla con la misma prontitud que se había levantado abrir. Lástima que los ojos de serpiente tenía un cuerpo demasiado elástico e interpuso su cuerpo para que no la cerrara, claro que Boruto al ver la cabeza de Mitsuki en medio de la entrada volvió a cerrar un par de veces, castigando ese odioso rostro entre su puerta y la cerradura de esta.

Después de unos minutos dejo de ser divertido y lo dejo entrar, este comenzó hablar claramente de cosas tan absurdas como el clima, hasta que llego a mencionar a Sarada, de cómo algunos miembros de clan esta mañana estaban intentando conquistar su corazón y el resto como dicen fue historia.

Boruto antes de darse cuenta estaba en el tejado observando, a su lado Mitsuki con una sonrisa de satisfacción e incluso llego a pasarle un par de binoculares, el rubio lo miro de mala manera pero igualmente los tomo.

Llevaban dos horas en esa situación, dos malditas horas donde solo veía como varios mini Uchiha intentaban regalarle cosas a Sarada. Esos bastardos lo iban a pagar.

Entonces Mitsuki ideo un plan, un tonto pero absurdo plan para infiltrarse dentro de la mansión y así asegurarse de eliminar cualquiera que abusara de la confianza de Sarada. Boruto como genuino tonto acepto.

Tal vez debió sospechar algo, primero que todo porque Inojin llevaba una carreta de tantas flores a la mansión, segundo por que varios de sus amigos llevaban una especie de obsequio, ¿acaso todos ellos lo traicionaban? Incluso ese vago de Shikadai, esto era demasiado absurdo para ser verdad.

Porque todos ellos se miraban de manera cómplice, porque lo metieron en una especie de caja gigante, así que entrarían de esa manera pensó Boruto, pensó que los chicos lo ayudarían a entrar fingiendo que eran otros pretendientes para Sarada.

Aunque debió sospechar desde el momento en que vio a Chocho con otro regalo en sus manos, no sabía que la mujer de piel de chocolate tuviera esas inclinaciones.

Bueno sin pensarlo mucho más ingreso a la caja, rápidamente fue sellada y sintió como era asegurada. Todo iba bien sentía como era movida, como era llevaba por sus amigos en una carrera junto con las flores.

Después de un par de minutos, sintió que la caja era reabierta, alguien le susurraba que se pusiera algo de tela que le habían pasado, no podía ver que era, pero aun así lo puso, parecía que iba para su cabeza.

Entonces sintió la señal, dos fuertes golpes en la caja y este salió de ella como si el diablo lo acompañara.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Sarada!

Gritaron todos sus amigos, Boruto noto que lo que le habían pasado era un moño de regalo, que el mismo se lo había puesto, miro la caja donde estaba y observo que estaba ahora adornada.

Miro a Sarada que tenía literalmente estrellas en sus ojos y un gran rubor en sus mejillas, Sasuke Uchiha junto con el resto de su clan lo observaban con ganas de asesinarlo, la matriarca Uchiha no podía de la risa. Sus amigos comenzaron a cantar el feliz cumpleaños a Sarada y Boruto, el joven Uzumaki solo pensaba en golpear a Mitsuki.

Eso hasta que sintió como su hermana pequeña estaba también en la fiesta, le tomaba una foto. Corrección iba a "ASESINAR A MITUSKI".

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, como esta especie de relleno. Bueno no tengo mucho mas que decir salvo que muchas pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no he olvidado ninguna de mis historias pero la edad te llena de tantas responsabilidades, es el horror crecer.


	6. Madre

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos — Bla, Bla, Bla —

Pensamientos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene escenas +18

Advertencia de la advertencia: Esta actualización es demasiado corta.

Madre

Sus labios estaban acercándose lentamente, tocándose lentamente con algo de nervios, sus manos alrededor de su espalda intentaban acercase aún más, se escuchó un gemido de nerviosismo.

Boruto sentía como Sarada tocaba su nalga derecha e intentaba voltear la mirada del gran sonrojo que tenía, esa mujer tenía descaro en verdad fingía vergüenza mientras seguía agarrándole el trasero como si su vida dependiera de ella. Una sonrisa triunfante apareció en el rostro de Boruto y ataco en esos momentos el cuello de Sarada.

Sarada estaba nerviosa, pero no quería dejar de abrazar a Boruto, era en verdad que sus manos tomaron en esos momentos vida propia, no era intensión llegar a las nalgas de su "novio", pero cuando bajo sus manos por sus caderas disfruto seguir bajando y encontrar esas redondas nalgas, ya quisiera ella tenerla así de bien tonificadas, pero algo la hizo gemir, los labios de Boruto estaban totalmente enfrascados en su cuello, la besaba y lamia lentamente.

Dio pequeños mordiscos de placer, lamio y disfrutaba los pequeños suspiros que daba su compañera, no quería en verdad detenerse y no lo iba hacer, continuo besando con fuerza, cada vez que Sarada gemía e intentaba contenerlos, solo animaba al rubio.

Comenzó a bajar lentamente por su cuello y su mano derecha paso sobre la camisa de Sarada y busco los botones para comenzar a desabrocharla, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al encontrarlos el nerviosismo de Sarada aumento pero no detuvo al rubio, solo aparto un poco más su mirada y se movió para que Boruto tuviera mejor acceso y vista de lo que este buscaba.

Se encontraban sobre la mesa principal de la humilde casa de rubio, aquel salón que daba con la entrada que solo tenía una mesa y tres sillas, la tercera fue comprada hace poco debido a la insistencia de la peli negra de quedarse en aquella casa a comer o cenar, a veces solo para observar a Boruto dormir tranquilamente en el sofá.

Boruto le temblaban las manos, y se reprendió. Era un hombre, debía actuar como tal, no podía tener miedo, ¿acaso era un cobarde? Pues claro que no, entonces por qué le temblaban las piernas, era de seguro porque Sarada tenía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, tal vez porque la niña gemía como si estuviera muriéndose.

El rubio desabrochaba botón por botón, sus manos consiguió controlarlas por unos minutos, era un momento importante para ambos, su primera vez, la primera de ella.

Cuando la camisa se abrió, cuando por fin consiguió la abrió el sonrojo en la cara de Boruto era enorme, un sostén negro con los bordes tan bien bordeados, y sosteniendo los senos de Sarada con tanta firmeza, su mirada, sus deseos se concentraron en ellas.

Sarada sintió la mirada penetrante de Boruto, intento no mostrar vergüenza pero deseaba taparse en esos momentos, las cosas pasaron tan rápido, tan poco planeadas pero aun así ella siempre venia preparada, en teoría más que todo. Su ropa más íntima era una clara copia de la que usaba su madre aunque claramente con el enfoque en que resaltara su cuerpo de adolecente.

Un fuerte suspiro salió de ambos, Boruto se acercó lentamente al tesoro, a esa tierra prometida. Dio un pequeño beso la parte de arriba del seno que no era tapado por el sostén, el suspiro de Sarada fue tan fuerte que lo hizo descontrolar.

Se abalanzo sobre ella ocasionando que esta terminara sobre la mesa aunque sin dejar de rodear sus caderas, el joven rubio decidió dejarse llevar totalmente por sus deseos, con sus pripios dientes comenzó a mover la prenda de Sarada y dejo su teta derecha totalmente descubierta.

El nerviosismo era grande, la boca estaba seca, los deseos lo dominaban y una prueba de ello era su entrepierna, la deseaba tanto y quiso tomarla en esos momentos.

Se acercó y mordió lentamente, pasando sus dientes con la mayor ternura posible a pesar de sus lunáticos deseos de marcarla. Sarada gemía con fuerza, termino llevando su mano a su boca en un intento por suprimir aquel deseo de gritar.

La lengua de Boruto pasaba totalmente y con libertad absoluta sobre el pezón de Sarada, lo beso y jalo lentamente con sus labios y solo ocasiono que Sarada contuviera aún más aquel deseo de gritar.

La mano izquierda de Boruto subió lentamente al seno que le correspondía, paso por debajo del sostén y comienzo a masajear lentamente, como si fuera un pequeño globo de agua, no deseaba apartarse, siguió y continuo.

Sus labios y su mano, estaba totalmente perdido en aquel mundo de fantasía. El rubio había muerto y había viajado al paraíso.

Sarada no quería que se detuviera, quería que continuara. Deseaba decirle que continuara más abajo, que deseaba sentir su boca en otra zona de su cuerpo.

—¡Que significa esto! —

El grito fue fuerte, la puerta había terminado de ser derribada, una mirada furiosa observaba a ambos adolecentes, la ira que emanaba de esa persona no tenía comparación alguna.

—¡Mama! —

El rubio no podía creerlo, Sarada se abotono su camisa lo más rápido que podía y bien mal que lo hizo los botones estaban totalmente desajustados.

Hinata Hyuga acaba de salir de prisión, encontró a su hijo mayor a punto de fornicar a la hija de las personas responsables de su encierro, los mayores enemigos de Menma.

Quería gritar con tanta fuerza.

Ambos ninjas estaban en pánico, esto no era definitivamente parte del plan. Boruto tomo la mano de Sarada en señal de apoyo, ella le respondió con un fuerte apretón.

Himawari ingreso tiempo después con una gran sonrisa.

—Nichan, Nichan, mira quien ha regresado, no es grandioso —

Si claro que lo era. La pequeña no se daba cuenta de la complicada situación, pero comenzó a darse una idea, se miraron todos por unos segundos, de un rostro al otro, algunos rojos de la vergüenza, otra de la rabia lo estaban.

—Oh, Mama, mama, ¿mi Onichan estaba haciendo bebes con Sarada-chan? —La pregunta fue hecha y Boruto quería que la tierra se lo tragara, mientras su madre intentaba ahora controlar la pequeña risa que tenía en su interior. Quien era ella realmente para juzgar el amor, después de todo ella había amado a un hombre tan déspota como Menma.


	7. Hormonas y Adolescentes

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos — Bla, Bla, Bla —

Pensamientos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

©Ares-sama

Personalidad de los personajes está basada en road ninja.

* * *

Era un extraño sentimiento que intentaba salir en su pecho, cada vez que la veía cuando ingresaba a su casa y la veía en esa cocina jugando con su hermana, intentando enseñarle hacer de comer, debido a que Himawari se había quejado recientemente de las habilidades culinarias de Boruto.

Boruto no se enfadó por ello, era cierto no era un gran cocinero pero no porque no supiera, solo que tenía un menú demasiado pequeño de lo que sabía hacer, realmente Boruto podía contar en la palma de sus manos sus conocimientos en la cocina.

Cuando se dio por vencido con Sarada de intentar echarla de su apartamento, los días sábados en la noche se habían vuelto una especie de tradición entre ellos pasarían parte de la tarde juntos algo de la noche, hablarían, verían por lo general una película. Era una tradición que comenzaba con Sarada que vendría con palomitas recién hechas en su casa, a veces traería cualquier otro aperitivo, unos Sushis o algunos ramen instantáneos para los hermanos Uzumaki, Boruto se quejaría con ella, en que necesitaba su espacio, que no quería verla tan seguido, Sarada solo le haría esos pucheros horribles, bajando hasta la punta de la nariz sus gafas y llevando sus dos manos cruzadas en sus pechos se apoyaría un poco cerca de él y le susurraría lo malo que era con ella.

Boruto siempre terminaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y una pequeña hilera de sangre bajando por su nariz y mientras intentaba cubrirla susurraría en maldiciones a Sarada que ingresara y que era una mujer muy extraña, por alguna razón aquellas palabras le recordaban a su progenitor un hombre que apenas había conocido.

Pero este sábado era distinto, cuando abrió la puerta vio a su hermana en la cocina con su madre, eso estaba siendo algo normal en ellas dos pero a Sarada con esa bata de cocina y esa extraña bufanda en su cabello ayudando a su madre, entre todas las personas a su madre a cocinar eso molesto a Boruto.

Que esperaba Hinata Hyuga, que regresaría de la cárcel y podrían ser una gran familia, ella sería una madre para Himawari y la suegra modelo para Sarada. No es que estuviera afirmando que tuviera alguna relación con Sarada, lo de ellos era… totalmente carnal.

Si solo era eso, primero que todo sus celos no tenían nada que ver, a nadie le gustaba que miraran a su… amiga especial, que soportara a Sarada y le gustara besarla, que le encantaran sus abrazos.

Además sobre todo cuando observo a su madre hablando con Sarada "su amiga especial" y que esta se sonrojara como un tomate, Boruto maldijo. "A la mierda con eso, no iba a permitir que la pervertida de su madre corrompiera a su novia"

— ¡Aléjate de ella pervertida! —

Hinata volteo la mirada algo aturdida para segundos después escuchar el sollozo de Sarada quien salió corriendo de la cocina directo a la habitación de Boruto no sin antes gritar.

—Eres malvado, ya no te amo —

Boruto quedo en shock, acaso Sarada había creído que se refería a ella, además porque estaba llorando, un momento que estaba sucediendo. Acaso le dijo que no lo amaba, espera Sarada lo amaba, que acaba de suceder.

Tanto su madre, como su hermana menor se quedaron mirando en silencio hasta que susurraron un sencillo pero doloroso.

—Idiota —

Fue un coro de madre e hija, ambas al mismo tiempo, el mismo tono de voz y la misma expresión en sus rostros.

Boruto acaba de meter las patas y no sabía, ni tenía idea de que era culpable.

* * *

Llevaba diez minutos encerrada en su habitación, primero que todo porque Sarada se encerró en su habitación.

—Por favor, Sarada abre la puerta —

—Lárgate Boruto —

El rubio se irrito, él no tenía esta paciencia, no era un santo y sobre todas las cosas nunca había servido para tratar con personas inestablemente en el control de sus emociones.

— ¡Esta es mi maldita casa!, abre la puerta Uchiha o juro que la… —

La puerta se abrió fuertemente y un golpe salió disparado a la nariz de Boruto.

Cinco minutos después de haberse despertado, Boruto se dio cuenta que la violencia no era una opción, y menos con una mujer que fácilmente te puede derribar.

—Sarada, lamento lo que te dije, vamos por favor abre esa puerta —

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna y Boruto se vio nuevamente en la obligación de intentar abrirla, luego dio más golpes y la idea de darle una patada para derribar esa maldita puerta.

Tal vez debería cambiar de táctica, Sarada estaba muy emocional ese día.

—Sarada — trago saliva y tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire — Cariño —

No termino de hablar cuando Sarada escucho la palabra cariño, abrió la puerta tan fuerte que rompió el seguro de esta, y con ojos brillosos, una sonrisa tierna, mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y claramente su corazón palpitando se le quedo mirando para hablar con voz seductora.

—Dime —

Boruto tenía un tic en el ojo y una sensación de lanzarla a ella o mejor, el mismo por la torre del Hokage.

—No te dije pervertida a ti, créeme, jamás te diría algo así, se lo dije fue a la degenerada de mi madre —

Una fuerte mano se estampo contra Boruto, y dio un par de giros antes de caer al suelo.

—Cómo puedes decir eso de tú hermosa y dulce madre, Hinata-sama es una gran mujer —

Y la puerta volvió a cerrar y pudo jurar que estaba escuchando como ponían su armario contra la pared. A la mierda con todo.

— ¡Abre esa puerta mujer! Y desde cuando eres amiga de mi madre, le diré a tu madre —

—No tienes los cojones Boruto —

La pelea continua, cada vez tocaba más fuerte con el puño cerrado, era su habitación y Sarada lo había tomado como fortaleza. Todo iba peor hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro y volteo para ver a su madre.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Hinata alzo una ceja y movió su pie derecho, dando pequeñas pisadas donde se encontraba, de brazos cruzadas miro a su hijo fijamente.

—Dulce madre, dime que necesitas de mi parte —

Hinata sonrió, igual a su padre. Saco de entre sus bolsillos una gran barra de chocolate y se la ofreció.

—No gracias, no tengo hambre —

Boruto no entendía para que le daban, no era muy fanático tampoco de chocolate.

—No es para ti idiota, es para ella —

La Hyuga solo dio media vuelta y se alejó. El rubio seguía sin entender nada, pero aun así toco nuevamente la puerta esta vez con más calma y solo dijo.

—Te traje chocolate —

Las puertas del paraíso se abrieron y salió Sarada en silencio, le quito la barra de chocolate, lo miro con molestia, mordió suavemente y luego una gran sonrisa inocente apareció comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

—Eres en verdad un buen novio —

Fue lo único que dijo mientras salía y lo ignoraba por completo. Por otra parte Boruto comenzó a gritar que no era su novio pero a odios sordos sus palabras eran necias.

— ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

—Días rojos, adolescente y un idiota tan poco expresivo como tú por novio —

Boruto sintió que su corazón iba a explotar cuando volteo a mirar a su madre detrás de él.

—Como pero si tú acabas de salir en la otra dirección, como es que… eso no importa que quieres decir —

Hinata suspiro derrotada y estuvo a punto de golpear a su hijo, pero solo sonrió derrotada.

—Chocolate, al menos te ayudara la mayoría del tiempo —

El solo quedo en silencio pero decidido a guardar muy bien ese pequeño secreto "chocolate"; tal vez tener a su madre de regreso no sería tan malo.

—Eres igual de idiota que tu padre en estos asuntos —

Pensándolo bien, quería que se largara de su casa.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Hace tiempo que quería escribir este capitulo, pero mi falta de tiempo me lo habia impedido, es bueno por fin tener vacaciones y el tiempo necesario para escribir.


	8. Vainilla

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos — Bla, Bla, Bla —

Pensamientos _"Bla, Bla, Bla"_

©Ares-sama

 **Importante:** Leer las notas de autor al final del capítulo.

Summary: Ella era la princesa de Konoha, la descendiente de una honorable línea familiar y una chica con un gran futuro. Él era el hijo del peor criminal de su aldea, y nadie apostaría a que tendría un futuro prometedor. Pero por alguna razón Sarada estaba decidida a que Boruto estuviera a su lado, a que la amara y por más que este intentara huir poco a poco comenzaba amarla.

* * *

Boruto tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y tocaba inconscientemente el brazo de su madre, estaba preocupado y temeroso, no entendía como era que había terminado en este problema.

Quería estar molesto pero las piernas le temblaban bastante para intentar irse, solo caminaba hacia adelante como una vaca llevaba al matadero, directo a la boca del lobo pensaba.

Sarada lo había fastidiado toda esta vez. ¿Presentarles a sus padres? Estaba loca, realmente Sasuke Uchiha era el Hokage y apenas toleraba la presencia de Boruto a unos veinte metros de distancia de este con su hija, lo otro era la madre de Sarada a quien su propia madre Hinata estaba literalmente emocionada de volverla a ver.

Eso era raro teniendo en cuenta que Sakura Uchiha mando a prisión a su madre por casi diez años acusándola de apoyar en secreto a su padre Menma, si definitivamente esto era demasiado extraño para su gusto. De seguro su madre estaba preparando algo.

Iba a regresar pero fue demasiado tarde su pequeña hermana toco la puerta de la mansión Uchiha.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y uno de los sirvientes le había indicado que pasara, Hinata fue la primera en cruzar la puerta, sonriendo de una manera tan macabra que Boruto estaba a punto de devolverse, si su mano no hubiera sido tomada por la de Himawari para que avanzara.

Caminaron por el gran salón. Vaya sorpresa pensó, todo el camino hasta este estaba lleno de retratos y cuadros que abalaban la gran valentía de los Uchiha y su gran gloria, solo esos egocéntricos podrían dedicarse tantas pinturas a sí mismos.

Cuando llegaron al salón, vio como casi media docena de Uchiha estaban mirándolos, con las cejas entrelazadas y claramente en el centro de aquel lugar estaban los líderes del clan, Sasuke no dudo en gruñir por debajo, Sakura estaba claramente muy intranquila pero Sarada salió corriendo.

El rubio no sabía que hacer pero cuando decidió presentar sus respetos a esta, fue sorprendido por un fuerte beso por parte de Sarada.

Todos se escandalizaron, la heredera de los Uchiha había saltado literalmente directo a los labios del pequeño bandido.

Las cosas iban a ser realmente muy difíciles.

* * *

El silencio era denso, podría cortarse con un cuchillo si fuera posible. Sasuke miraba como un halcón a un pequeño conejo a Boruto, cada plato que servía este no dudaba en clavar el cuchillo sobre el filete o el pescado, gruñir con fuerza cada vez que su hija tomaba la mano del inútil.

—Quiero en verdad, darles las gracias por esta humilde invitación —

Nadie sabía cómo era posible que no hubieran hablado en más de una hora que habían ingresado a la residencia, pero Hinata estaba realmente cansada de ese silencio sobre todo de la mirada inquisidora hacia su hijo.

—No es ningún problema, mi familia siempre se ha resaltado por ayudar a los más "humildes" —

Contrataque directo de parte de Sakura, las dos mujeres cruzaron sus miradas, penetrantes y directas con claros destellos de chispas por los desacuerdos del pasado entre ambas mujeres.

—La familia Hyuga siempre ha sido considerada humilde con la plebe, en especial con el clan Haruno, en especial cuando la única forma de distinguirlos con la muchedumbre es su peculiar cabello rosado —

¡Oh dioses ambas mujeres se van a matar! Boruto trago saliva, Sarada poco le importaba, no hacía más que comentarle al rubio las delicias que había mandado a preparar para este, Himawari se preguntaba si debería preguntarle al señor de cabellos negros si podría cambiar su pudin por algo de chocolate y Sasuke se preguntaba si debería usar su encanto para evitar la gran masacre que parecía estar a punto de generarse.

—Claro, vuestra humildad Hyuga —

Sakura tomo un poco de vino preparándose para el siguiente ataque.

— ¿Qué se siente ser una ex convicta? Me imagino el deshonor para el clan Hyuga que su heredera haya estado tanto tiempo en prisión —

—Mi clan entendió mi injusta encarcelación —

— ¿Injusta? Que mayor prueba que tu hija menor nació en la cárcel —

Y tal como se previno venir, Hinata se levantó de la mesa con fuerza, dejando caer detrás de esta la silla, Sakura acepto el desafío y actuó de la misma manera, ambas mujeres se miraron, estaban a segundos de despedazarse una a la otra.

Sarada por fin entendió la grave de la situación, se levantó y alzo una pequeña copa y toco dos veces la cuchara en esta.

—Si me permiten, Boruto y yo quiero agradecerlos vuestro buen comportamiento ante las diferencias de la familia —

Boruto iba a replicar pero Sarada piso con fuerza su pie, y Sarada tenía tacones y bastante altos y puntudos, el rubio guardo silencio mientras sentía que su garganta quería generar el grito de dolor más agudo de toda su vida.

—Sí, Sarada-chan tiene razón —

Las lágrimas en Boruto era grandes pero eso a nadie pareció importarle.

—Sarada, ¿porque invitaste esta peste a nuestro hogar? —

El comentario de su padre no le agradaba para nada, absolutamente fue un ataque a su novio.

—Padre, es mi novio y quería presentarlo formalmente al clan —

—Tu novio… tu novio…. —

Sasuke le tomo minutos, tal vez un poco más de la media hora comprender aquellas palabras, se levantó con fuerza, iba a matar al infeliz hijo de Menma en esos momentos.

—Espere, señor Hokage, sexto, señor digo señora, no espere soy muy joven —

Boruto salto de la silla donde estaba y estaba acaba de ser pulverizada por una bola de fuego. Hinata activo el Byakugan, Himawari seguía mirando el pudin esperando que se convirtiera en algo con chocolate y no de vainilla.

— ¡Papa! Detente, no te atrevas a lastimar a mi futuro esposo —

Palabras más o palabras menos no cambiarían nada, Boruto corrió con fuerza, mientras un furioso Sasuke perseguía al rubio, Sarada seguía e intentaba detener a su padre.

—Detente, ya basta compórtate papa me avergüenzas —

— ¡Lo voy a matar! No permitiré que ese idiota te toque —

— ¡Papa! Detente, además nuestra relación ya fue consumida —

Luego de ello un gran Susano destruyo la mansión Uchiha.

Himawari decidió apoyar a su hermano así que lanzo el pudin contra la señora Sakura, esta recibió el ataque pero culpo a Hinata que miraba en shock toda la escena, Hinata respondió mordiendo a quien en el pasado fue su mejor amiga.

Lo importante de toda la lucha y la pelea que prosiguió por otras horas fue que la sirvienta de la cocina había traído el pudin de chocolate que tanto quería Himawari, odiaba la vainilla.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Como saben las actualizaciones de este fic son cortas, realmente no pensaba actualizarlo en un tiempo debido a otros proyectos pero se me ocurrió esta escena y quise escribirla antes que la inspiración de ella se me fuera.


End file.
